Imperial Republic of Aloria
The'' Imperial Republic of Aloria '''is a Federal Republic consisting of 5 states and 20 cities. ''The nation is run by the '''President of the Alorian Republic and the Vice-President. The current form of the''' Imperial Republic of Aloria'' ''is often referred to as the '''New Republic. The fall of the monarchy in the Old Republic in 3618 made way for the creation of a new constitution which established Aloria as a Federal Republic with a Presidency rather than a Monarchy. History 'The Old Republic' In 3588 the Königlich Edelste Party took power of Aloria and re-installed a monarchy in the country. The setup of the monarchy destroyed democracy in the country and laws were made that gave all power to the Kaiser, Garren Waldreich. This meant that only the Kaiser could submitt a cabinet and only the Kaiser could pass laws. Many parties had tried to fight the Monarchy, such as The Snowman Liberation Party, who tried to pass bills that would would restore some form of democracy in the nation that could run along with the Monarchy. However, nearly all bill proposals were blocked and the party fell apart. 'The End of The Old Republic' In 3615, the National Reform Party (NRP), was formed by John Monroe with the intent of reforming the constitution and restoring the Legastlative Assemble's power of being able to choose a cabinet, therefore allowing the people to once again elect their government. The NRP were formed at a time when the people were getting very anxious about the future of their country under the Monarchy. It didn't help that the Kaiser had become suddenly ill and still refused to appoint a minister to run the government for him whilst he was in his state. This caused the Kaiser's approval rating to drop to an all time low. Monroe realised that he and his party had to act quick and take advantage of the ill state of the Kaiser. Therefore, Monroe proposed a bill that would change the constitution, and on the 6th July 3616, the Government Reform Act was passed by the legaslative assemble and gave back power to the Parliament - allowing them to submitt a cabinet. On the 10th of August 3616, the first cabinet since the Königlich Edelste Party took power was formed. The first cabinet was known as the First Alorian Coalition Government of Unity and was a coalition between the leading parties - The HDP, NRP and the leading party The Alorian Nationalist Party(ANP). The Hosian Democrat Party (HDP) immediately urged all of the parties to introduce reforms that would remove or replace the current monarch for good. However, The Nationalist Party would not allow for such a thing as they wanted to preserve the Monarchy for as long as possible. As a response to the Nationalists refusal to help remove the Kaiser from power, people took to the streets in protest, whilst the Conservative Party formed the Alorian Reactionary Movement '''in December 3617. This movement aimed at introducing as many reforms as possible to weaken the Monarch's power and weaken the Nationalist's political grasp. The NRP then offered an ultimatum - either the Nationalist Party allows a bill to be passed that dismantles the Monarch, or the NRP pulls out of the Coalition government. This brought the republic on the edge of a constitutional crisis. However, the '''ANP refused to negotiate or give in and as a result all NRP members of Cabinet resigned by the end of January 3618. It was at this point that the ANP realised they had no choice but to give in to the demands of the other parties. As a result - On the 5th of February 3618, Hans Bach, the Chancellor of Aloria and the leader of the ANP, announced his resignation and the setup of the Provisional Government that would oversee the transition of power that would take place. 'The Rise of the New Republic' After Chancellor Bach resigned, the Provisional Government was setup. This was a Coalition Government of members from The Conservative Party, who led the Coalition, the HDP and the NRP. The Provisional Government had the role of running the country until the next election - which would be the First Election of The New Republic. The Provisional Government also took on the task of ensuring that the Monarchy was replaced with a fully functional Democratic government. The idea of establishing a Presidency was proposed by the Conservative Provisional-Chancellor, Duncan Wallace. A bill was put to the newly re-named Federal Assemble '''that would establish the offices of '''President and Vice-President. The bill passed in September of 3618 where the Provisional-Chancellor immediately called the First Election of The New Republic. Government and Politics The Government of Aloria is run by two officials, The President and Vice-President. The President is the Head of State and the Chief Executive of the Republic, as well as Commander-In-Chief, and the Vice-President is the official Head of Government and chairs the Federal Assemble. 'Elections' Elections are held every four years in the Alorian Republic. View the Election History of The Imperial Alorian Republic 'List of Presidents of The Republic' Category:Aloria Category:Imperial Republic of Aloria Category:List of Presidents